UNDANGAN
by arquista
Summary: kekacauan yang dialami Sakura berawal dari keisengan Ino yang mengedit sebuah undangan pernikahan dengan nama miliknya.


****UNDANGAN****

 **pairing: sasusaku**

 ** **disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto****

 ** **warning: ooc, cliche****

 ** **Hi minna :D****

 ** **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari banyaknya undangan yang mulai aku terima dari teman-temanku. Sedih ya, apalah kita yang masih belum bisa mengirim undangan ini. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan yaaaa :D****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

Ia tak pernah menyangka, satu gambar hasil editan sahabatnya akan membuat hidupnya kacau seperti ini. Dilihatnya grup chat di handphonenya, yang mendadak penuh dengan chat yang berisi kata-kata takjub, tak percaya, dan lainnya.

Entah angin apa yang membuat sahabatnya, Ino, dengan semangat menggunakan skill yang baru-baru ini dipelajarinya di kelas jurusan design di kampusnya. Mengedit sebuah undangan pernikahan dengan nama Sakura, dan nama seorang pemuda yang ia sendiri tak tahu itu siapa.

Sampai di situ sajakah? Tentu tidak. Lagi-lagi dengan semangat yang sama, Ino mengunggah gambar hasil editannya tersebut ke grup chat alumni SMA nya yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak ia buka. Alhasil, semua orang heboh dan takjub. Ia, Haruno Sakura, gadis pendiam yang selama ini tak banyak dikenal, adalah yang pertama mengirim undangan di antara teman-teman seangkatannya. Perlu digaris bawahi, ia baru lulus SMA dua tahun yang lalu.

Lalu bagaimana sekarang?

 _ _Teman-teman, maaf, undangan itu bukan punyaku. Ino yang main-main. - Sakura__

Ia mengetik dengan cepat dan segera mengirimnya. Namun lagi-lagi Ino membuat masalah, dan membantahnya habis-habisan.

 _ _Sakura malu ngirim undangan sebulan sebelum dekat tanggalnya. Tau sendiri kan gimana Sakura? Makanya aku yang ngirim. Kalau Sakura bantah lagi, jangan percaya. -Ino__

Sakura terdiam tak percaya. Apa-apaan ini? Lagi-lagi teman-teman sekelasnya dahulu kembali berisik di grup, dan membenarkan kata-kata Ino. Tak ada yang percaya undangan tersebut palsu. Banyak yang beranggapan foto undangan tersebut terlalu asli untuk dikategorikan sebagai undangan palsu. Untuk yang satu ini, harus ia akui bahwa skill mengedit foto milik Ino benar-benar profesional.

Dengan kesal Sakura menelpon Ino, untuk mengklarifikasi semua hal mengenai undangan palsu tersebut.

"INO!" Teriaknya kesal saat Ino mengangkat teleponnya, yang dibalas oleh suara tawa Ino.

"Sabar Ra, ini semua ada maksud dan tujuannya kok." ujar Ino masih sambil tertawa.

"Klarifikasi Ino. Kalau aku yang jelasin, lagi-lagi gak bakal ada yang percaya. Lagian maksud dan tujuannya apa coba ngirim undangan palsu kayak gitu?" Sakura menarik nafasnya panjang. Selama ia kuliah, ia benar-benar jarang berkomunikasi dengan teman-teman SMA nya dahulu. Apalagi ditambah dengan kampusnya yang berbeda dengan teman-temannya dahulu. Ia di Tokyo, sementara teman-temannya lainnya rata-rata kuliah di Hokkaido, daerah asalnya. Dengan adanya undangan palsu dari Ino yang merupakan satu-satunya teman dekatnya selama SMA, jelas saja banyak yang langsung percaya.

Lagi-lagi Ino tertawa.

"Aku cuma mau tau. Ada nggak yang patah hati kalau lihat undangan ini? Heran aja. Tiga tahun di SMA, nggak ada satupun yang dekat denganmu selain aku. Siapa tahu selama ini kamu punya __secret admirer__ kan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya takjub. Sahabatnya Ino memang terkadang sering berbuat hal yang diluar logika.

"Tapi Ino, yang namanya undangan itu gak main-main lho." Sakura membantah lagi. Semoga saja sahabatnya tersebut cepat sadar dari ide gilanya ini.

"Oke Ra. Tiga hari. Setelah itu, aku bakalan klarifikasi dan minta maaf ke teman-teman di grup. Pasti semuanya bakalan ngerti kok. Oke Ra?" bujuknya kemudian. Dan entah angin apa yang berhembus pada Sakura, sehingga ia menjawab Ino dengan gumaman pelan.

"Ya."

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Sakura juga penasaran. Apa reaksi pemuda itu ketika melihat undangan palsu miliknya ini. Tujuh tahun. Waktu yang cukup lama bagi Sakura untuk menyimpan rasa diam-diam. Awalnya ia berpikir rasa tersebut hanyalah cinta monyet biasa. Namun entah mengapa, tujuh tahun yang ia lalui hingga akhirnya ia berumur dua puluh tahun seperti sekarang, rasa tersebut tak kunjung hilang. Bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi.

Bahkan keputusannya untuk kuliah di Tokyo ini juga sedikit tidaknya dipengaruhi oleh pemuda tersebut. Setelah tahu pemuda tersebut juga memutuskan untuk kuliah di Tokyo walaupun di fakultas yang berbeda dengannya, Sakura pun memantapkan pilihannya. Hanya untuk sekedar berada di satu wilayah yang sama dengan sosok tersebut.

Terkadang ia berpikir panjang. Kenapa ia tak kunjung menyerah? Tujuh tahun ia berada di tempat yang sama dengan pemuda tersebut. Tujuh tahun ia memendam rasa yang sama sekali tak terlihat. Tujuh tahun juga ia tak menemukan tanda bahwa pemuda tersebut juga memiliki rasa yang sama seperti dirinya. Pemuda tersebut memperlakukannya sama seperti yang lainnya.

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju sudut perpustakaan kampus yang selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya. Setelah menemukan satu tempat duduk, ia kembali mengecek handphonenya. Seperti yang sudah ia duga, banyak pesan yang mengucapkan selamat dari teman-temannya. Namun satu pesan seketika membuatnya terdiam.

 _ _Selamat Ra. Semoga bahagia. - Sasuke__

Seketika air mata miliknya menetes pelan tanpa disadarinya. Seketika ia paham, bahwa tujuh tahun yang dihabiskannya adalah sia-sia. Sasuke takkan pernah memandangnya seperti halnya ia memandang pemuda tersebut. Air matanya mengalir deras, hingga Sakura sendiri terisak pelan dan menunduk mencoba agar tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Sakura?" suara di depannya membuatnya tersentak kaget, dan mengangkat kepalanya. Ia terkesiap pelan ketika menemukan sosok yang saat ini benar-benar tak ingin ditemuinya.

"Kamu nangis? Kenapa?" Sasuke berbisik pelan sambil menarik sebuah kursi di depannya. Ia tampak cemas, kaget, dan juga.. kacau?

Sakura dengan cepat menunduk dan menghapus air matanya, sebelum kembali memperhatikan pemuda tersebut dengan seksama. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan, wajahnya terlihat lelah dan kusut.

"Kenapa nangis, Ra?" tanya pemuda tersebut kembali. "Berantem sama calonmu?" ada nada getir yang tersirat di balik suaranya. Bahkan Sakura sendiri berpikir ia salah dengar.

Sakura masih diam, dan mencoba menenangkan jantungnya. Ia tak boleh lemah. Ia sudah bertekad untuk menyerah. Namun kenapa pemuda ini kembali muncul disini?

"Yang mana sih Ra, calonmu? Aku gak pernah dengar. Masih kuliah atau sudah kerja?" tanyanya lagi.

Sakura menarik nafasnya lagi. Ia masih diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Gak nyangka ya. Kamu tipe yang cepat nikah. Baru dua tahun setelah lulus SMA, ternyata kamu sudah ada yang lamar. Padahal aku pikir kamu baru bakalan mikirin nikah setelah wisuda." ujarnya lagi, seolah tak peduli dengan Sakura yang terus-terusan diam.

Sasuke juga ikut diam, sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri.

"Bilangin ke calonmu Ra. Jangan bikin kamu nangis. Gak bersyukur itu namanya." ujarnya pelan, sebelum berjalan keluar perpustakaan. Meninggalkan Sakura, yang kaget seolah tak percaya.

Lagi-lagi ia tak salah dengar kan?

.

.

.

.

Dalam waktu tiga hari, Sakura menghabiskan waktunya dengan meghiraukan ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya. Banyak yang bertanya dimana ia kenal calonnya, dan lain sebagainya, yang dijawab dengan lancar oleh Ino. Ino juga berasalan bahwa Sakura masih malu, dan sedang banyak tugas sehingga tidak bisa membalas semua pertanyaan dan ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya.

Tiga hari ini juga, Sakura tak lagi berjumpa dengan Sasuke. Ia selalu menghindar setiap akan melewati gedung fakultas teknik mesin tempat Sasuke berada. Begitupun sepertinya Sasuke juga tampak tidak peduli walaupun tak ada komunikasi lagi di antara mereka.

Sakura memang selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri. Bahkan Ino, sahabatnya pun tak pernah tahu bahwa selama tujuh tahun ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Ia terlalu takut untuk bercerita. Karena ia tahu pasti bagaimana sifat Ino. Sahabatnya tersebut tak akan tinggal diam jika tahu dirinya selama ini memendam rasa pada seseorang yang tak mungkin diraih.

Siang ini, akhirnya Ino menyerah. Ia sama sekali tak menemukan tanda-tanda seseorang yang patah hati karena undangan palsu buatannya tersebut. Ditambah lagi, setiap kali ia bertanya pada Sakura adakah seseorang yang bertindak berbeda pada setelah undangan tersebut ia sebar. Sakura selalu mengelak dengan alasan ia tidak tahu.

Sesuai janjinya, Ino pun akhirnya mengaku di grup alumni SMA tersebut. Ia hanya tertawa, membalas chat dari teman-temannya yang penuh dengan kekesalan karena sudah ditipu. Namun akhirnya semuanya juga ikut tertawa, mengingat kebodohan mereka yang dengan mudahnya tertipu. Padahal jelas-jelas Sakura sebelumnya sudah memberikan klarifikasi. Salahkan Ino yang terlalu hebat mengedit foto undangan tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum lega, melihat isi grup tersebut. Akhirnya ia tak perlu lagi mengklarifikasi, dan tak perlu lagi menghindar dari pesan selamat dan pertanyaan teman-temannya. Dengan semangat ia merapikan buku-bukunya, dan berjalan keluar gedung fakultasnya.

Namun ia terkesiap kaget mendapati seseorang yang bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu keluar gedung fakultasnya dengan nafas yang tak beraturan seperti habis berlari.

"Sasuke?" bisiknya pelan.

"Awalnya aku pikir, aku bakalan nunggu sampai kamu wisuda." Sasuke seketika langsung berbicara, tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Sakura untuk menyelanya.

"Awalnya aku pikir, semuanya butuh persiapan, dan semuanya butuh rencana. Aku gak bakalan nyatain sebelum wisuda, karena berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama kita masih kuliah. Aku ingin hubungan yang serius untuk masa depan, bukan hanya komitmen sesaat yang tak pasti."

"Tapi tiga hari ini serasa neraka. Aku benar-benar kacau, dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa karena semuanya berjalan di luar rencana. Aku benar-benar frustasi dan menyesal. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh dengan semua idealisme yang berakhir pada penyesalan. Entah kenapa undangan tersebut mengacaukan semuanya." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sakura terdiam kaget, namun Sasuke masih tak membiarkan Sakura untuk menyelanya.

"Aku akhirnya sadar, semuanya tak selalu sesuai rencana. Kamu belum tentu masih sendiri ketika wisuda nanti. Jika aku tak bertindak cepat, kejadian undangan tersebut bisa saja terulang kembali. Dan aku tak ingin menyesal untuk kedua kalinya."

Sakura terkesiap pelan. Sejak tadi debaran jantungnya sudah tak terkontrol lagi

"Jadi Sakura, jika undanganmu tersebar lagi, bolehkah namaku yang berada di samping namamu?"

Sepertinya Sakura harus berterimakasih pada Ino.

.

.

END

 **Pendek ya? Hahaha.**


End file.
